Link
230px |Caption=''A different version of Link, riding Epona, his horse. Art by Pierre Buenviaje.'' |Full Name=Link |Species=Hylian |Known Affiliations=Hyrule |Known Aliases=''Hero of Time'' |Gender=Male |Appearances=''Malphoid the Mailbox Bot'' Tutorial Bot's Past Zelda Game Dark Triforce |Created By=Shiguru Miyamoto Adapted for pcgs by Kurt Elfman }} Link is the legendary hero of Hyrule. Coming from the Kokiri Forest, he found a sword and shield and rose up, defeating Ganon and rescuing princess Zelda numerous times. Over the years, whenever Ganon returns to the land and threatens it, Link returns in one form or another. Link appears many times over a span of centuries. Each time, he seems to have no memory of his previous incarnations, and he always has slightly different features; However, he always wears the same Green tunic and hat, wields a sword and shield (The sword is always in his left hand, he's a lefty), and has the same personality, more or less. He originally appeared in the Legend of Zelda series of video games, but has since made his way into the Paper Computer Game series, along with many other elements of his native Hyrule. History Zoniat Unfortunately, Link found himself on Zoniat for some reason. He was exploring the Gnome Zone when he encountered Malphoid, a robot designed to deliver the mail. Malphoid didn't have time to talk, however, as a giant worm was chasing him. Link stood his ground against the worm, and was eaten. (Malphoid Series: "Malphoid, the Mailbox-Bot") it seems he was never able to find the triforce, which resides in a room on an abandoned flying saucer which Balzak Globotron explored. (Balzak Globotron Series: "Balzak Globotron (Game) Balzak Globotron") A robot known as Tutorial Bot later visited the spot where Link was eaten, and saw that he was still alive and trying to climb out of the worm's mouth. He attempted to save him, but only managed to get his clothing. Tutorial Bot later proceeded to explore a Hyrulean dungeon in place of Link. It's not clear whether these events really occurred, as they took place within Tutorial Bot's recovered memories, which turned out to be false. Tutorial Bot later encountered a vision of Link in a drug-induced fantasy, along with Xaq, The Fat Guy, and others. However, it is unlikely that this Link was anything other than a vision, which itself was part of a false memory. (Space-Balls Series: "Tutorial Bot's Past") :It seemed Link's story was over; however, recently, digging through our records, we uncovered a story involving a man who seems to be Link. It is unknown whether the account occurred before or after his supposed death, and there is as of yet no evidence to place it chronologically. Hyrule 200px|thumb|right|Link, during the events of [[Zelda Game.]] Link's adventure began with an unnamed young man trapped in a prison cell in what appeared to be a dungeon of Hyrule. Using only his wits, he escaped, rescuing a dying fish and bringing it with him. He navigated the maze, finally reclaiming his Link clothing; He then faced Phantom Ganon (One of Link's traditional enemies) at the end of the dungeon and defeated him. He left the dungeon, and visited the Deku Tree, his mentor-- only to discover that the tree was talking to Dark Link another man who looked exactly like him. He fought the Dark Link imposter, then attempted to prove to the skeptical Deku Tree that he was the true Link. Once he showed the tree the triforce mark on his hand (Which proved, both to the tree and to our scholars, that this man was indeed Link), the tree accepted him and gave him instructions on how to continue his quest. Where he went from there has yet to be seen. ("Zelda Game") Dark Triforce Link had another adventure, though where it falls in his history is unknown. He found himself locked in a cell, with fanatics guarding him. In conversation with the fanatics, he realized that they were against getting things they would want. He was able to escape the cell, deeper into the dungeon. Where he went from there is, as of yet, unknown. (Zelda Series: "Dark Triforce") Gallery Link Young and Old.jpg|A comparison between Link at age 10 and at 17. Link.jpg|The legendary Hero of Time! As seen in Tutorial Bot's vision. Dark Triforce 01.jpg|Link, in a cell, in Dark Triforce. See Also A Link to the Characters Category:Zelda Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists